User blog:LeslieTheGarnetFairy/Legendary and Mythical Pokemon Battle Royale
There are lots of characters so I can't list them all but it's all of the Lgendary and Mythical pokemon; except for Volcanion. Here we go -Ultra Balls come falling down from space- Deoxys and Mew spawn Ho-oh spawns Registeel and Victini spawn Registeel(Gifted Diamond Bee): Observation. This is a GREAT opportunity for slaughter. Diancie, Mewtwo and Heatran spawn Mewtwo (Gummy Bee / Gumdrop): -Uses psychic powers on Heatran and then zooms away- Heatran died Latios and Latias spawn Giratina and Genesect spawn Genesect (Commander Bee): -Fires a powerful blast at Giratina from its cannon on its back- Giratina (Vicious Bee): -Spawns a black hole on top of Genesect and Genesect gets sucked in- Genesect died Hoopa, Cosmog and Xerneas spawn Hoopa (Rascal Bee): -Spawns portal and goes through it to somewhere else- Reshiram and Zekrom spawn Darkrai, Landorus, Tapu Koko and Shaymin spawn Darkrai (Demon Bee): -AAAH -goes into landorus- Meloetta, Cresselia and Celebi spawn Meloetta (Music Bee): NNYYAAA Raikou, Entei and Suicune spawn Entei (Fire Bee): Bah! -Volcano erupts and explodes- Hah bah bah -Second volcano erupts and explodes- Hah bah bah dah gah bah -Third volcano erupts and explodes- Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno spawn Lugia spawns Lugia (Gifted Lion Bee): -Claps Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno and sends a big whirling cyclone thing that covers up most of the earth- Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno died. Marshadow (Ninja Bee): -Punches Regirock in one hit and looks up into the sky- Regirock died Mewtwo (Gummy Bee / Gumdrop): -Teleports somewhere and Zeraora zooms in and a fight starts between them, going super fast everywhere- Zeraora (Hasty Bee): -Zaps Mewtwo and Mewtwo uses its psychic powers- Zeraora died Mewtwo (Gummy Bee / Gumdrop): -Ducks under low because of a blast from Zygarde- Zygarde (Festive Bee): HERESY -Fires 13 more blasts from its hands- Hoopa (Rascal Bee): -Takes part of Zygarde from it and Zygarde turns into 1 50% form, 4 10% forms and 9 cores- Zygarde died Terrakion (Carpenter Bee): -Runs by and does nothing- Hoopa (Rascal Bee): -Spawns portal and goes through it. Passes through a places where there's a blizzard / snowstorm, then a sea where Kyogre and Phione are watching it pass through, then a desert, then a place where Melmetal is trying to suck up Magearna with its arms, then a place where Lugia is flying around with 2 tornados next to it, then inside a game, then through a forest, then past a place in gacha life, then past a town, then past a castle, then past a house, then it passes through space where Palkia was and Palkia stopped it just before it went through the portal on the other side and Hoopa died and then it fell to the desert where Reshiram and Zekrom was. Then It fell to the ground. Hoopa died. Reshiram and Zekrom (Photon Bee and Shocked Bee): -Fires flaming and electrical attacks and Zekrom killed Tornadus and Reshiram killed Cobalion. Reshiram (Photon Bee): -Fires a flaming blast at Zekrom- Zekrom (Shocked Bee): -Flies up into the air and dodges it and makes Reshiram destroy a pyramid then flies backwards while watching Reshiram- Kyurem (Frosty Bee): -Slams Zekrom into the ground and keeps slamming it alot of times, and then absorbed it and turned into Black Kyurem- Zekrom died Kyurem (Frosty Bee): -Uses a blast of electricity and kills Reshiram- Reshiram died Keldeo (Bucko Bee): aahhhhh TRANSLATING.......... -Robotic Voice- You will suffer the pain of a thousand deaths by my sword. Keldeo (Bucko Bee): -Horn turns into a sharp, long sword.- Kyurem (Frosty Bee):-Steps on Keldeo and Keldeo gets squashed- AHH. USSSSHH AHHH. USSSSSHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Keldeo and Kyurem died Registeel (Gifted Diamond Bee): -Walking and finds Tapu Lele- Defiant Statement: There is nothing you can do to me! Do your worst! Tapu Lele (Shy Bee): -Uses Moonblast- *Ping!* Registeel (Gifted Diamond Bee): Revolting. Groudon interferes with the battle. Once it landed, half on the earth cracked Groudon (Rage Bee / Ej): -Fires a powerful blast of fire- Tapu Lele (Shy Bee): -Burns- Tapu Lele died Groudon (Rage Bee / Ej): -Kept firing and the blast of fire went through and past a city and hit a volcano- Tapu Fini (Bubble Bee): -Closes its shell and then dies- Uxie melts from the magma Uxie and Tapu Fini died Virizion's face melted off from the heat, as well as another pokemon, but Regice was standing on that magma and said, "I'm fine" Virizion died Groudon (Rage Bee / Ej): -Roars- Lunala (Gifted Tabby Bee): -Sends moon slamming against earth- Regigigas (Gifted Basic Bee): My body is Regi. -Sends moon back into the air- Lunala (Gifted Tabby Bee): -Makes many portals that connect to each other for the moon to keep slamming against earth. Jirachi (Gifted Baby Bee): -Wakes up from all the banging and checks how many years it has left to sleep before waking up again to grant everyone's wishes and goes back to sleep- Moon hits Raikou, Entei and Suicune Ho-oh (Gifted Fire Bee): *Has worried expression on its face* -Flies down to Raikou, Entei and Suicune- Wha happen? Entei (Fire Bee): *bork* Ho-oh (Gifted Fire Bee): -Revives Raikou, Entei and Suicune and they turn into action figures-''' ' ''Mewtwo flies over and kill Raikou, Entei and Suicune, then points its hand like a gun and shoots Ho-oh with its psychic powers Raikou, Entei, Suicune and Ho-oh died Mewtwo then zooms away to a place where its full of volcanoes Moon slams against earth again Groudon (Rage Bee / Ej): -Fires a powerful blast of fire- Mewtwo (Gummy Bee / Gumdrop): -Dodges the attack- Kyogre (Gifted Bubble Bee): -Summons a huge tsunami / tidal wave- Groudon (Rage Bee / Ej): AAAAAAAAAAAAA Groudon died Kyogre (Gifted Bubble Bee): -Stays on top of all the water while thunder is striking and the rain is pouring down- The moon slams on earth once more Lugia (Gifted Lion Bee): -Claps its wings together and makes the third big whirling cyclone thing once more- Palkia saw the whirling cyclone, and Rayquaza flew down to stop it Rayquaza (Gifted Vicious Bee): -Sends out a huge blast and sends the whirling cyclone towards Lugia- Lugia (Gifted Lion Bee): OH NO, AHH AAAAAHHHHHHHHH Lugia died Rayquaza (Gifted Vicious Bee): -Roars- A grey triangle strikes Rayquaza, then revealing itself to be Deoxys. Then a fight between Rayquaza and Deoxys began, with Deoxys changing many times between its Attack forme, Defense forme and Speed forme. Mewtwo and Victini were watching them fight, then the moon was heading towards them and then Cosmoem fell down and broke. Cosmoem died Mewtwo used its psychic powers to make the moon disappear. After the moon disappeared, Victini was striked by a ton of lasers from the sky. Victini died Then Victini was grabbed by Necrozma. Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -Crushes Victini and gains its power- Mewtwo (Gummy Bee / Gumdrop): -Tries to kill Necrozma with something that looks like a shadow ball but failed- Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -Kills Yveltal- Yveltal died 8 POKEMON REMAIN Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -Flies into space and kills Jirachi, absorbing Lunala and becoming Dawn Wings Necrozma- Solgaleo (Gifted Bear Bee): Oh no.. Dawn Wings Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -Flies over to Solgaleo and absorbs it and becoming Ultra Necrozma- Ultra Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -Looks at the sun, then up to see the Alpha Pokemon Arceus- *Absorbs sun after* Ultra Necrozma' flew to Arceus, but was blocked by Palkia and Dialga.'' Palkia (Crimson Bee): -Uses Spacial Rend- RRRUUAAAAAGHHHHHHH Ultra Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -Dodges and shone very brightly on Palkia- Palkia (Crimson Bee): AAAAHHHH ''Palkia died'' Dialga (Cobalt Bee): Chaos CONTROL! -Freezes time and space- Then Celebi appeared, confused about what was happening Dialga (Cobalt Bee): *Sigh* Ultra Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -''Cracks because of resuming the time, and the light from the cracks hit Celebi-'' ''Celebi died'' Ultra Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -Resumes time and Dialga blew up- ''Dialga died'' Ultra Necrozma (Gifted Demon Bee): -Flying towards Arceus, while Arceus just stays still there- ''-Screen breaking and crashing and the screen turns into 2 sections-'' Section 1: Arceus (Gifted Photon Bee): -Fires a very powerful blast at Necrozma, Necrozma dodges it and flies around, lands on Arceus' head, bit it and both merged together. Section 2: Arceus made a ton of hands appear, all trying to grab Necrozma and Necrozma flew around to dodge the hands, but then got caught in one hand, summons more than all of the Unowns and then it ends saying... The first section: Necrozma wins The second section: Arceus wins The End *Originally made by TerminalMontageJeremy but I made it into a bee version* The link to the Video Legendary & Mythical Pokemon Battle Royale A picture to go with it. Some funny parts: *After Groudon was washed up within the tidal wave, there was a picture of it getting flushed down the toilet *The moon yelled, "RAAAAAAAAAAA" before it slammed against the earth Things you should know: *The moon was actually a baseball *It said "My body is ready" when Regigigas said "My body is Regi" and you can see if you but the captions on. *When Mewtwo points its hand like a gun and shoots Ho-oh, Ho-oh turned into fried turkey. '''#MEWTWODOESNOTAPPROVE Category:Blog posts